A crushing kind of love
by Neul Shin
Summary: Izaya, a 17 year old informant brat interacts with high powered men of the underworld. A sketchy and dark connection unfolds where he soon becomes a dark desire of everyone in power. Infatuation, Dark, Abuse, Violence, Yakuza, Rape & Yaoi warning... (Shizuo x Izaya) (Kasuka x Izaya)
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first story. Forgive me I am still trying to figure out stuff about site.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Durarara.

Izaya Orihara: 5'9" reddish brown eyes black hair 128 pounds. 17 years old, and very attractive for his age. Didn't finish school, self-taught, smart kid, quick on his feet, known to be elusive. He lives in Ikebukuro, a commercial and entertainment district in Toshima, Tokyo, Japan. Toshima is one of the eight central wards of the Tokyo Metropolitan area, including Chiyoda, Minato, Shibuya, Chuo, Shinjuku, Taito, and Bunkyo surrounding the Imperial Palace. He is an entrepreneur, a gatherer of information for hire and he lives a life of freedom with no restrictions. Basically, he's a brat for hire.

My story is my mine, I wrote it for me, just wanted to share with you. Characters may seem different than anime or manga.

* * *

Opening:

Izaya was people watching in a club he is known to visit on occasion when he was tired of people watching from the rooftops. The club was for all ages and has a large balcony that he reserves for himself when he wants to kick back and enjoy himself. Little did he know that someone had been looking for him recently and he was soon to be found. Izaya was leaning over the rail that over looked the dance floor, his forearms holding him up with a Perrier in hand and his right foot propped up on the second bar. As Izaya looked down at the people he loved so much to watch, he noticed that someone was pointing up at him, or what he thought to be him since he was the only one up on the balcony. Then the person next to him looked to where he was pointing and Izaya watched as this man noticed him and darted off for the nearest stairs. Izaya thought to himself "fuck!… he couldn't be coming up here for me…no one would fucking…why the fuck?" he kept questioning this in his head. Then said out loud, "fuck it" and threw his bottle of Perrier aside that he had been drinking, grabbed his infamous jacket and threw it on as he was running down the opposite side stairs that led up to the balcony.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs a large man appeared in front of him, as quick as he appeared his next action was just as fast, they made eye contact for a split second and Izaya was grabbed by his neck with one of his large hands and the force he used felt like he was clotheslined. He couldn't help but let out a gasping sound of a single choke as he was slammed in to the floor by his neck.

He landed hard enough on his back that he lost his breath momentarily. He realized he had his eyes closed, as he opened them he noticed that the club had ceased its clubbing and all eyes were on the shady ruckus happening before them, Izaya having been overpowered and tossed to the ground. Earning the reputation of being one not to be messed with, everyone was already on their phones instant messaging and posting on the web about what had just happened to him. In that moment of realization, Izaya was flipped over and the large man sat at his lower back grabbing his left wrist forcing his slender arm to his back. Izaya didn't know if this large man meant to be so rough with him or not, but everything that he did felt like he was overdoing it. His wrist was being held with such a grip he wanted to yell at the man, but didn't want to lose face to the onlookers. The man pulled out some handcuffs and started to put them on him, as he placed the first cuff on his wrist another man came down the stairs from the balcony.

He was the other man that was darting up the other side. He pulled from his jacket a badge, he spoke in a calm demeanor as he flashed it around, "Everyone please move back nothing to see here, just doing our job. We'll be done momentarily and you can go about your night." The large man on top of Izaya grabbed his other arm and placed the other cuff on his wrist and as he felt the clinking of the cuff go tighter he knew he was fucked.

The large man got off and stood up grabbing Izaya, pulling him by his arms that were bound behind his back. The two unknown men walked out the back door with Izaya in hand. These two men outweighed him by at least 60-80 lbs combined. He only weighed around 128 lbs. He was more of a slender build, but with quick reflexes. They were taller and bigger, they were no thugs. Both of the men wore nice tailored casual suits and were clean shaven. But average looking compared to him. Izaya said nothing until they reached their vehicle which was a very expensive looking car in the dark night.

Izaya spoke in a snarky tone, "I know I'm pretty, but you're not my type. So it'd be cool if you let me go, mums the word." He was tossed hard against the expensive car and then felt a hard slap across his face, hard enough to sting a bit. He looked at the man who slapped him and gave him a hard look. The man grabbed Izaya's jaw in a tight grip, Izaya winced, tilting his head up more to look at him, looking into Izaya's beautiful reddish brown eyes and said, "Listen up you little shit, we aren't the ones interested, if I were you.. hmmm, I take that back. I'm glad I'm not you." He smiled, "we were told to grabbed you and bring you back, that's all." Izaya was just being a brat, joking around. He never really thought they were after him for his looks. There was a slight pause in the air, "Huh? Back to where?" asked Izaya dumbfounded. He got no response.

He thought to himself who did he meet recently and nobody came to mind he usually dealt with his usual clients. The man who slapped him pulled him away from car and opened the back door and pushed him in and told him to move over more as he sat down next to him in that back seat and the other man got into the driver's seat, started the car and drove down the alley onto the main street.

"So you're definitely not the police, a fake badge?" Izaya asked hoping for an answer.

The man driving looked in to the rear view mirror at Izaya and said, "Gotta look authentic when kidnapping someone, don't want people asking questions and pissing me off." He smirked.

"Tsk", replied Izaya. He stayed quiet the rest of the time.

Izaya kept looking out the window trying to figure out where they were taking him. Him couldn't even fathom what in the hell was going on right now, and wasn't sure exactly where they were at with all the thoughts jumbling around in his over analyzing head at the moment.

After a short while the car began to slow and they turned into an underground parking garage. The car parked and driver spoke, "We're here, now get out." As he most always had to be aware of his surroundings, Izaya was slightly uneasy not knowing where he was or not recognizing the area. The man who sat next to him in the back got out and walked around the other side of the car and opened his door. He grabbed Izaya's arm and pulled him from the car.

"Come on brat" guiding him to an elevator. The man kept his grip on his arm the entire time. "You know you don't have to keep holding my arm, it's not like were on a date." Izaya said. The man replied irritated, "You seem flighty like a bird stuck in a small room, ready to escape if given the right opportunity." He pushed him in to the elevator hard and he slammed into the back wall. As Izaya looked at him pissed off for doing that, the man said to him in a joyful tone, "I might stomp on the little bird if it tries to escape, keep that in mind." Izaya swallowed hard as he looked away from the man.

The door closed and the man closest to the panel pushed the floor button. Izaya glanced over and noticed he tapped on floor 23, he then knew that he must be at some posh hotel somewhere from the count of how many floors it had. The elevator stopped and they arrived on level 23, the doors opened and they walked down the hallway. As Izaya is an observant person by nature the first thing he noticed was that there were two men standing outside this door at the end of the hall. This made him wary of what was waiting behind the door. As they approached the door, the other man who had less contact with Izaya said, "He's expecting us." One of the men in front of the door looked at Izaya and smiled, "Quite the looker, kind of young though." Izaya gave him a pissed off look.

No one was saying much for him to get a read on what was going on. They let them pass through the double doors that led to a ridiculous entry way of marble and glamour. They walked through the entrance and into a rather large living area. Izaya was pushed to his knees in the middle of the room. He looked up and out the large expansive panoramic windows trying to get a sense of where he was. In the dark of the night he could see city lights. He finally asked, "Where is this? Why am I here?" He waited for an answer from one of the two men and they said nothing as they stood at his sides. He sighed.

All of the sudden he heard a voice, a man's voice coming from behind the couch which was facing the windows, no doubt allowing the occupant the pleasure to take in the view from the comfort of the couch. The man grabbed the back of the couch and pulled himself up, yawned and tousled his bleach blonde hair. He looked over at Izaya kneeling on the floor.

"You are inside the most expensive suite at the Peninsula hotel in Tokyo."

The Peninsula Tokyo, a super luxurious grand hotel. The hotel is superbly located in the prestigious financial district of Marunouchi, opposite the Imperial Palace.

As he sat up and started walking towards Izaya, he pointed out the windows, "That over there is the Imperial Palace Gardens and over there is Hibiya Park." Izaya looked out the windows again and realized why he didn't recognized where he was at, because it was the financial district. He dealt only in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro.

Just as he turned to look back at the man he was bent down in front of him. "As for your second question" he leaned in close to Izaya breathing his hot breath into his ear as he spoke, "You are here for my amusement." He smiled and he licked the top of Izaya's ear. Izaya in fear at the moment reacted in surprise and defense. He jerked away from him, yelling "Don't touch me!"

* * *

Please Review Me. So I know that I am going in the write direction with my story and seeking motivation is always a bonus ;P

The Peninsula Tokyo (BTW: A real hotel, if you wanna get the feel/mood check it out. Of course online, unless your in Japan)

I will be adding more chapters. If you like the way I write please give me time to get my naughty thoughts in order and making sense. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reviewers, and thank you Anon for your dark sadistic tendencies for stories, me too.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara.

* * *

In a swift reflex the man placed his hand over his mouth and pushed Izaya backwards to the floor behind him. His cuffed hands were being squished beneath his own weight and the man straddling on top of him. As he lowered closer to Izaya's face still holding his hand over his mouth, he gazed upon Izaya and said quietly to himself, "Beautiful".

He then spoke up to talk to him, "I've seen you watching people from a distance, just like I watch you. When I don't see you I think about you all of the time, wondering what kind of expression you would make when I break you." Izaya's eyes got wide, "Yes! Those eyes, I love it!" The man let go and stood up, brushing off his pants then pulling a smoke from his pocket. He walked over to a comfy chair and lit his cigarette and sat down tapping some ash into the nearby ashtray.

He ordered the two men still standing in the room, "Get him up, take off the restraints and place him in that chair for now." The two men did as they were told. They rolled him over on to his belly and removed his handcuffs, then lifted him up not so gently from the floor. His wrist were extremely red now, the marks which left indents would soon bruise for sure. Izaya rubbed his free wrists as they sat him across from the man who had just told him disturbing information. The two men stood back behind Izaya on both sides as if they were to swoop in like a hawk, and take him away by his arms. Izaya sat across from the man trying to not look intimidated.

The man was very nice looking, older than he was - he would guess around 25 years old. He had bleach blonde hair, brown eyes, his body type was tall and slender with muscles, but he was not bigger than the other two men in the room. Izaya didn't even think of trying anything since he didn't know what in the hell this guy's real intentions were.

"Allow me to make introductions, that man on your left is Jun, and the other is Kaede (the man who spent more time with Izaya so far) and I am Shizuo Heiwajima, but you can call me master." He smiled at him.

"Tsk.. you think that I'd actually call you master, what era do you think your living in?" Izaya said.

He smirked, "Too soon I see. Well, you will be my guest for a while. I want to get to know you more."

Izaya responded annoyed and in a polite tone, "Good sir, you're not someone I would like to know now or ever. If you were a client I would have to scratch you from my books, and that says a lot. Just talking to you annoys me to no end."

"Oh, you hurt my feelings. For being an information broker you should know who I am. Guess you are too young or green." He took a puff from his smoke and blew it to the side. "You do know who the Oyabun is right?" Izaya's ears perked up hearing the word Oyabun, the yakuza family boss. Shizuo saw his interest, and slightly chuckled, "Don't worry I'm not him" he paused inhaled his cigarette and waited for Izaya to breathe easy. As he released the smoke out of his mouth he spoke, "I'm Wakagashira, his first lieutenant. Anyone who fucks with me, fucks with the Oyabun." He said in a deep serious tone.

Izaya knew at that moment that he was the one fucked, his eyes were blank and a million thoughts ran through his head. His instincts were screaming "I'm scared, run away, they're gonna hurt me, run now!" Izaya obeyed his instincts, he darted from his plush chair towards the fancy entryway. He made it all the way to the dividing room and was suddenly caught by his already bruising wrist. Someone had yanked him back and threw him against a wall hard, pinning his wrist and body against it.

A hand had closed around his neck, and he opened his eyes it was Shizuo who had grabbed him. "Where do you think you're off to? I wasn't done talking to you, don't be rude." Shizuo said to him "I want to know more about you. (Slight pause in his words as he got closer to his face) I also want to break your soul in half." Shizuo's tone was all over the place; happy, excited, and serious. "Breaking you may take some time, but I will lust for you and I will ravage your body in the process." He squeezed tighter around his neck. As Izaya gasped for air he reached up with his free hand and grabbed Shizuo's arm that was choking him.

Shizuo inhaled around his neck taking in his scent and he whispered in his ear, "I will bask in the beauty of the pain that I will gladly give to you, and when you beg me to stop I will give you more." He was pretty much groping him with his words. Shizuo smiled pleasingly and let go of him completely, he slide to the floor coughing.

* * *

I have already written next chapter. But my dirty little mind kind of got on the dark side, so I have to edit and simmer down for viewers, maybe. But maybe I can put a warning "extremely naughty". Anyone your thoughts on this dilemma? I may take some time doing this so bare with me.

(thanks anon, hopefully I fixed layout problem.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way to Durarara.

Story will soon have yaoi so be warned, and will also have violence. Sorry if you are a fluff reader, this may not be for you. Your welcome naughty readers ;P

Thank you reviewers. When I get a review it gets me motivated to write more.

* * *

Jun and Kaede most often stood somewhere behind Shizuo not to close though, as backup or out of sheer intimidation.

"I'm done with him for now. Take him to get cleaned up, and don't mark his face." Shizuo ordered as he walked out of sight.

Jun walked over and grabbed Izaya's arm pulling him from the ground. Izaya stood and wobbled a little from being thrown around and almost suffocated a moment ago. He got his bearings and stood his ground. "Follow me" said Jun.

He staggered behind Jun down the hall into a very big bathroom. It had a huge tub with jets, an impressive shower - the kind with multiple shower heads, and a very big mirror on the wall that enhanced the marble counter top with a glass sink. The fanciest bathroom he had ever seen. As he glanced around the room he heard Jun say to him, "You have thirty minutes." Izaya looked at him. Jun said as he turned on the shower, "Strip." Steam started to collect in the shower. Izaya replied, "Seriously.. Why do I need to shower?" Jun gave him a serious look, and said roughly as he walked towards him, "If you don't strip now I'll do it for you." Izaya said as he put up his hands in a stop right there motion, "I will I will," He started to take off his jacket as he had no choice, he didn't want to be forcibly stripped by this man. "Good boy. Put your clothes in there." Jun said as he pointed to a basket on the ground.

Izaya was now fully humiliated and naked, and his body now starting to bruise in places of recent assaults to his body. Jun took notice of Izaya's slender body, slightly muscular through his mid-section and toned appendages. Izaya tried to cover himself with his arms, standing there embarrassed as he looked him over. He had a very eye-catching body to match his beautiful face.

Izaya knew that he was good-looking, but never has he thought much about himself in that way. To him, he was just another bad boy on the streets doing his part in society.

Jun told him to get into the shower and get cleaned up. "I will be back in thirty minutes to check on you." He placed a towel and a robe on the rack next to the shower, and grabbed the basket from the ground that had his clothes in it. Jun walked away, and out the door leaving Izaya alone naked in the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water to his liking. He stood there under the waterfall of the showerheads. He realized that the hot water felt good on his body. All the man handling made him feel dirty, so he grabbed the soap and started to scrub his body hard. He also used the shampoo that was in there, he thought it smelled faintly of jasmine.

He got out of the shower and dried off with the towel and put the light weight robe on. He walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. He noticed that his neck was starting to turn a shade of red, he didn't want to think about how it would look the next day. He turned on the glass sink, cupped some water into his hand, put it in this mouth and swished it around. He spit it back out wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He noticed that his wrists were as red as they could get without bleeding, just like his neck tomorrow it wouldn't be pretty. The sound of the bathroom door handle turning made his heart jump, in walked Jun. "You done in here?" he asked. Izaya asked, "Where are my clothes?" He replied, "You won't be needing them." Jun ushered him out the door. He grabbed him by the arm, and guided him into the master bedroom. Once they had entered the room he noticed that Shizuo was sitting in chair at the far corner of the massive room.

"Thank you Jun, please wait outside." Shizuo said nicely. Jun bowed and left the room shutting the door behind him. Izaya stood there not knowing what to do next. Then Shizuo said, "Please sit down" as he jested to the king size bed. Izaya was feeling really uncomfortable being in a room alone with this man, and nearly naked only to be covered by a robe. He sat down on the bed at the furthest corner away from him. Shizuo sat in his chair having a drink and a cigarette. He blew the smoke out the cracked window and tapped the ash in the tray on the small table next to him. He kept looking at Izaya the entire time.

Shizuo started to have a conversation with Izaya, "I know that you are one of the best at gathering information. As you know with lots of money and the right people one can extract just about anything from anybody." He sat there sipping on his drink, as Izaya listened. "I found out from a little birdy an interesting piece of information about you. I didn't believe it at first so I had it checked out. To my surprise it was backed up by various individuals. Don't worry your reputation is still intact, my personal informants are very hush-hush about getting information. Even you'd be impressed."

Izaya asked, "What is this tidbit of information about me that you find so tantalizing?"

Happily he replied, "I'm so glad you asked."Shizuo put out his smoke and finished his drink in one gulp. Izaya thought it looked like vodka or something rather toxic to him, as he doesn't drink. He walked over and sat down at the foot of the bed opposite Izaya. He patted the bed, which suggested that he sit next to him. Izaya hesitantly obliged.

He got up and slowly walked over and sat closer to him, annoyed. Shizuo reached over and put his arm around Izaya pulling him closer and said into his ear, "Are you still a virgin, Izaya?" That moment Izaya motioned to stand up, but the weight of his arm kept him in place. "I heard that you have never slept with a girl, or a boy; a good looking person such as yourself never having the pleasure of being with anyone intimately, now that's a pity. I want to know why? Why is it that you haven't fucked anyone yet? And don't try to deny it I had my people look deep into your life." Shizuo took a deep breath and exhaled. "I tell you what.. I am so interested in knowing, if you tell me the truth I will let you go. Sound reasonable?" He smirked. Izaya took a few seconds to ponder they idea, but he couldn't help but comply thinking only about getting away from the current situation he was in.

Izaya began to speak without realizing it, "I love people. I mess with their lives, complicating them to the best of my ability. I see people mess up all the time by being physical, it just complicates things. I learned early not to involve myself with others physically, that is." Izaya glared at him, "Satisfied?" Shizuo removed his arm from around his shoulders. "So you are a virgin." Stated Shizuo and Izaya said back to that statement, "like I said being physical complicates things, so I avoid it. Happy now?" Shizuo replied, "Very, but now I am completely turned on by your innocence." He barred a hungry smile and in an instant he pushed Izaya back on to the king size bed.

TBC...

* * *

Just a reminder that the characters may not be who they seem in manga or anime, I am writing my story based on their name and looks only. Other persons, places or things may be created in or around story for my pleasure. Example: Izaya in my story in 17 in manga he is 25?/anime he is 23. Blah Blah you get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support and reviews passingBye, angelionfire, and especially you anon.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara.

Sorry to my dedicated readers its not as long as I wanted it, its late and I need some z's. Just wanted to give ya something to read while I'm sleeping haha.

Warning if you don't like yaoi BL or rape scenes or violence leave now.

* * *

He crawled on top of him, grabbing his wrists pinning his hands down against the soft bedding above his head. "You said that you'd let me go." Izaya said as struggling underneath him. He replied looking down at his face, "I know I did, I just never said when that would be." He went in for a kiss and Izaya turned his head to the side. Shizuo giggled a little to himself and placed both of Izaya's wrists beneath one of his large hands tightly above his head, and grabbed his face by the jaw forcing him to meet his eyes and he demanded, "open your mouth" his grip got tighter and Izaya meant to not listen but the pressure forced his mouth to crack open. Shizuo slide his tongue deep inside his mouth, tasting and savoring every inch of it.

Izaya lay there trying to fight back but his grip and weight of him were preventing him from moving much. He was about to run out of air, then Shizuo retracted his tongue from his mouth licking his lips as he moved to his neck; licking and nibbling. Now that his mouth wasn't being ravaged he tried to fight a little harder. "Get off of me!" Izaya yelled at him while trying to twist and turn his body.

Shizuo sat up still pinning his wrists, looking down at him he said "Why would I do that when I've got you in my grasp? I am not even close in being done with you." Izaya's eyes widened at the insinuation in his tone. "Yes! Your eyes tell all, that expression is so sexy. I wonder what secrets your body will tell me?" Shizuo eyed down at his lower half in a suggestive manner, Izaya freaked out and started to thrash about more fiercely than before.

Shizuo released his wrists completely and backhanded him across the face hard. Izaya's now free hands shot up to his protect his face in fear of being stuck again. He could taste blood beginning to seep into his mouth, and some blood trickled down the corner of his lips. Shizuo took notice and gently push away his hands placing them near his sides and bent down to his lips saying quietly and apologetic, "I'm sorry, I never intended to harm your beautiful face. Does it hurt? I will make it better."

Then he licked the blood from his lips slowly and erotically; outlining his lips as he licked away the small amount of blood on them. Izaya lay there helpless and stunned. He winced the moment his tongue ran over the open cut. Shizuo pushed himself away from Izaya's face still gazing at him. "Now isn't that better?" he asked but it was more of a statement, knowing he wouldn't answer him.

Izaya still lay there dumbfounded and in a blank stare soon felt a chill wash over him. Shizuo had slightly opened his robe still leaving it tied at his waist, enough to expose Izaya's chest and sexy torso. He slowly started to touch and rub on his body. Admiring his body Shizuo said, "your skin is silky soft like a girls, and untouched by the sun; so lovely." He rubbed so gently that it could make him giggle if not for the fear.

He started to lick his chest slowly to see his how he would react, of course he tensed up. He then licked and nipped at his nipples. It was painful for him Izaya; he clutched the bed spread tightly with his hands as he did this. Shizuo lick his lovely defined collarbone all the way up to his ear lobe where he nipped at that too. For every nip he winced in pain, trying not to make sound.

He could feel that Shizuo was fully erect as he sat on top of him, because he felt it twitch whenever Izaya would silently react to his taunting bites. He was getting worried that this was turning Shizuo on, giving him pain for his pleasure. Izaya noticed that he stopped what he was doing and looked into his eyes again, "so you noticed." He smirked. He sat up still straddling Izaya as he took off his shirt throwing it to the floor. Then he began to unbuckle his belt, he got up and off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes.

Izaya watched him undress, "what are you doing, stop." He said worried, and before he knew it Shizuo was completely naked standing in front of him. he couldn't help but look at him, Shizuo was sculpted in muscles, perfection to a T. His long torso made his abs look as if they cascaded down his body leading to an overwhelming area for pleasure. His pleasure part was his dominating feature when naked. Shizuo caught him looking at his body, more so his parts. Izaya didn't know much about sex with women and knew shit about sex with men, but he knew that monster had to go somewhere; he panicked trying to back away on the bed. "Don't worry bitches always cry their first time, you'll be no different." He said stroking himself.

He crawled back on to the bed and like a hungry animal grabbing Izaya's ankle he yanked him back ripping at his robe trying to undo the belt that held it closed at his waist. Izaya fought back with his knees and hands as Shizuo was hovering over him. He was yelling at him to stop and was abruptly shut up with two hard punches to his ribs. He gasped and rolled over in pain grabbing at his side, and Shizuo rolled him back over and finished undoing his robe. As he stripped it from his body with force he said, "Don't make me angry."

TBC...

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way with Durarara.

Sorry for the delay, took me a minute to get some shit done.

**Readers please review. Thanks.**

Warning: If you do not like Rape or violence stop reading.

* * *

After ripping his robe from his now naked body, Shizuo was pleased with himself. Equally naked, Shizuo was face down licking Izaya's privates. Shizuo's strong hands had forced his legs apart, and he began licking his inner thighs up and down; moving from one to the other. Then he took the very tip of his tongue and ever so gently tickled the entrance of his hole.

That made Izaya very uncomfortable as he laid there naked on his back spread eagle. He jested for a quick movement to inch away from him, but hot words against his bare skin were spoken harshly. "If you move I will pummel you into submission." Those words made a chill ran down his spine. He lay there letting him violate his body, never in his life had he been so intimidated and frightened by words alone.

Shizuo slithered and flicked his tongue around his virgin hole with his overpowering tongue. Under his breath he said, "You taste so sexy." Izaya's body shuddered at his words, and crossed his forearms over his face in shame. Then all of the sudden he felt a sharp jabbing pain thrust into him. His natural reaction was to scream and leap away from the pain on instinct, but his mind flashed to Shizuo's words of pummeling him. Still frightened he covered his own mouth to keep quiet, holding firm.

His finger probed deep inside, and Izaya felt a little unsure of what he was feeling right at that moment; he became aroused. He started making soft quiet sounds of pleasure, tiny audible moaning sounds escaped from under his hand. "Oh, are you enjoying this, let me make you feel even better." Shizuo said as he placed his mouth over Izaya's dick, licking the tip in a teasing way. He swirled his tongue in circles around the tip, and then up and down his length. Izaya still lay there embarrassed and ashamed at what he was going through. Shizuo then engulfed his dick with his entire mouth, letting it slip to the back of his throat; almost swallowing it whole. Izaya let out a moan from underneath his hand, and started to breathe deeply.

Shizuo noticed that Izaya's breathing was getting heavier and his body was growing more rigid. He began to lick and suck on him harder to get him to release. Izaya still kept one hand placed over his mouth to keep himself from letting Shizuo hear his tiny pleasure gasps. Shizuo kept at it, after some teasing and rough play Izaya let out a moaning cry of pleasure as he grabbed at the bed.

As Shizuo lapped up every bit of his cum and swallowed most of it he looked up at Izaya. "Every bit of you tastes divine." Izaya was embarrassed and grossed out about everything he just did to him. In a flash, Shizuo flipped him over on to his belly, then promptly pulled him up by his hips. He knocked his legs apart with his knees, now Izaya was displayed on all fours. Shizuo spit into his hand applying it to his throbbing penis. "You get to please me now" He said placing his penis at his opening rubbing it around, and as soon as Izaya realized what was about to happen he entered him violently in one hard thrust that almost launched him forward, Izaya screamed in such pain grabbing tightly at the bedspread.

"Ahh..stop! It hurts!" Shizuo pulled out some allowing blood to run down Izaya's inner thighs as he looked down he said "HA! You really are a virgin, I love it!", then rammed it back in with force. "Oh my god your body is like heaven!" Shizuo stated as he raped him violently. Izaya kept repeating it hurts, stop! Please stop! Following screams of pain. Shizuo ignored his pleas and just plowed away admiring Izaya's perfect body.

His grip on his hips were tight, his fingertips dug into his sides. As he pounded relentlessly into Izaya, "Do I make you feel good?" Shizuo asked. Izaya still grasping and clawing at the sheets in pain ignored his words as he screamed into the bedding. Shizuo punched at the side of his ribs hard, Izaya gasped at the pain. Shizuo calmly asked differently, "Does this feel good?" Still nothing from him, he was in so much pain that he almost passed out. Then Shizuo violently grabbed Izaya's left arm wrenching it backwards to his back, he let out a yelp of more pain. "I wouldn't have to hurt you like this if you would just answer me" He placed his face deep against the sheets, and placed his right arm above him screaming into the mattress. Shizuo pressed down onto his back for better leverage with his wrist in his hand. Izaya's body position looked like a cat in heat, ass up in the air and face down.

Izaya couldn't take it anymore, he yelled into the mattress "ye..yes! it feels good!"Shizuo then asked him "do you want me inside you?" Izaya so desperately wanted to say no but was worried about the consequence of saying no or nothing at all, but he replied a soft yes with tears of pain and disgust running down his face. "What? I can't hear you."Shizuo said as he kept fucking him roughly, and blood streaming down his legs.

Izaya forced his face up from the bed and yelled at him, "Yes!" His eyes welled up with more tears and buried his face back down into the bed. Then Shizuo grabbed him by his hair yanking him back to meet his chest while keeping his arm twisted behind his back. Izaya felt like his arm would break by the way Shizuo was pulling and pinning it with so much force. He just wanted to pass out.

Keeping Izaya's body arched just enough to keep fucking him in the right position, he yanked back Izaya's head exposing his neck licking up the length of his neck and down again. Then he let go of his hair and then slide his right hand down the side of his face to the front of his throat holding it tightly. He then trailed his tongue to Izaya's shoulder and parted his lips wide and bore down with his teeth, he squeezed his throat to muffle his cries.

Getting turned on by this Shizuo pounded harder and faster, he then let out the manliest of sounds of pure pleasure as he convulsed deep inside of him. Izaya felt hot streams of cum spill into him.

Shizuo said breathing heavily. "Izaya you are my heaven".

TBC...

* * *

If you have any suggestions please message me, but take no offense If not used. Remember I write for me and share with you. Hehe.

You now I really don't know where this is going to go, but last night of course I was laying in bed thought of a new addition to my story later down the road. So excited. I write dark I guess, because it too will be naughty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in anyway.

This chapter maybe less fulfilling for my naughty readers, but it has to be done. Bummer.

All I want to write about is this and that, BL here, and violent stuff here, hehe. I am trying to keep going with my story so it is kind of slow going. My brain keeps jumping to future crap instead of what's right in front of me, if that makes sense. Sorry its late, and I am rambling.

No worries more naughty to come :)

Warnings, my story has BL yaoi, and violence. If this offends you or something please stop here.

Thanks reviewers. love when I get something to read ;)

* * *

Shizuo pulled out of Izaya ever so slowly as he was still sensitive. He backed off the bed and stared at Izaya now curled into a ball, shaking and violated. "You are so sexy." Shizuo said. He smiled as he looked away. He began to pick up his clothes and put them back on. As he put on his pants he walked over to the door, and Izaya still lying there on the bed heard him zip them up. As he put on his shirt he asked through the door "Jun are you still there?" "Sir" responded Jun. "I'm done for now, get him cleaned up and restrained. When you're done bring him into the living area. I'm going to do some work in the office before the meeting." Shizuo ordered. The door then opened and in walked Jun and out walked Shizuo.

As Jun walked in he noticed that Izaya was trembling and was in a lot pain that he could barely move. He could only imagine how much, enduring all that with his tiny body. Every one of the men has seen how big Shizuo is, he almost felt bad for him.

"Get up." Jun said. No response came from Izaya. "Move I said!" yelled Jun. He grabbed Izaya by his wrist and tried to pull him up. As he did this Izaya went limp across the bed. "I can't! I can barely move." Izaya replied as he laid there. Jun noticed the blood and semen coming from his rear that had streamed down his inner thighs. "Fuck" Jun said to himself as he upsettingly placed his hand over his eyes in annoyance. Jun was a much larger man, so he wrapped Izaya in the bed sheet and hoisted him into his arms as if he were a woman.

Carrying him like a princess and headed back to the bathroom. Izaya just trembled in his arms, about to passout. Jun placed him on the floor in the middle of the huge bathroom and removed the sheet from his battered body. Jun told Izaya that he had to get cleaned up, and within that moment Izaya quickly rolled over and crawled to the toilet and started to puke his guts out. The pain was too much to bare it made him nauseas, and flashbacks of him being penetrated so violently by that man had made him sick to his stomach.

Izaya hovered over the toilet. Jun walked over to Izaya handing him a cup of mouth wash, "Here rinse your mouth out" Izaya looked up at him and gladly took it. He swished it around his mouth thinking about Shizuo's tongue that had been in his mouth, spitting it out in the toilet then flushing it down. Still naked and traumatized, Jun grabbed him by the arm to help him up and Izaya yanked back his arm, "Don't touch me!" He yelled. Jun said back to him, "I'm just trying to help you up, you need to bathe again." Izaya tried to stand on his own, but couldn't muster the strength to do so. Jun gave him a see I told you so look, and tried again to help him up.

Izaya stubbornly accepted his help to the shower as he shuffled to the shower like an old woman. "Get yourself cleaned up and don't take to long, I will wait by the door." Jun handed him a fresh towel, but no robe or clothing. He turned the shower on for Izaya again, and walked towards the door leaving him alone. Izaya slowly got into the shower. The hot water pelted down on his skin like it was burning the flesh from his body, he turned the temperature to cold. It felt like ice , but in a good way.

He started to break down and burst into full on tears, crying his eyes out under the cold water that already ran down his face. He slide down the wall of the shower to the floor, bringing his legs to his chest as he watched the bloody water run down the drain. Just seeing the blood made him flash back to the pain and perversion that was just put upon him. He clung to his knees as he brought them even tighter to his chest, burying his head into them as he cried more. After a short while he decided to rid his body of Shizuo's touch, scrubbing and scrubbing again.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off, then wrapped the towel around his waist since there was no robe to wear again. He then walked towards the sink and saw Jun standing by the door. Jun now looked at Izaya's body once more and saw more bruises that started to develop on his tiny frame. He pulled something from his suit pocket, "Here take these". Izaya looked at him then Jun extended out his hand and handed him 2 pills. Izaya asked Jun perplexed, "What are those? Are you trying to drug me now?" Jun responded, "They're just pain pills, you look like you need them." Izaya looked into the mirror and saw his body.

He saw bruises beginning to form on his ribs, his bruised wrists and neck, and a deep impression in his shoulder from being bitten. His hips had finger-tip sized red marks from Shizuo's grip, no doubt that they will become tiny bruises as well. Not to mention the soreness that ran all over his body inside and out. Izaya bowed his head down towards the counter in defeat, and put out his hand to greet the pills into his palm. Jun obliged. Izaya threw back the pills and turned on the sink cupping water in to his hand swallowing the pills, he only wished that they would erase the cause of his pain too.

Not looking at Jun, Izaya said "Thank you" as he wiped away drops of water from his mouth with the back of his left hand. Jun said nothing and handed him black cotton bottoms that were more of a pajama bottom, and a matching black v-neck t-shirt. "Put those on." Jun said. Izaya did as Jun ordered, and he was too tired to refuse; also he was sick of being naked. Izaya was feeling the material as he put them on thought to himself that they felt very expensive.

"Are you ready?" asked Jun. Hesitantly Izaya replied with worry for what he was getting ready for. "I won't say a word to anyone. Just let me go. I'll slip out nobody will notice me, I'm sly like that. " Jun responded as he stepped behind him grabbing at his bruised wrist, Izaya inhaling through his teeth at the tenderness of it. "Yeah kid...whatever." and placed it at his back and began cuffing his other. Refusing like a child Izaya yelled out, "Stop it!" He dreaded what would require him to be handcuffed again. Jun snapped the second cuff in place and grabbed Izaya's arm, "Shut it." Jun told him as he opened the door. He slowly guided him as he knew that he could barely walk after what had happened to him.

Jun took him into the living area where he first met Shizuo, and told him to wait in there. Izaya looked around and there were men standing at every exit, even at the patio door. He thought to himself as he walked slowly over to plush couch, "What the hell is going on? Shit, fuck! I am in so much pain right now. I really care anymore. I am just going to lay down on this soft couch and wait to see how long I have to live." He sat down ever so slowly, and laid back against the cushions. A few minutes passed and he started to doze off some, his body was telling him to get some rest so that I could begin to mend his broken body. His instincts were telling him to try and stay awake, keep alert. He must have passed out because as he was awakening he felt a smooth hand stroking his lower abdomen, and fingers roaming the band of his PJ like bottoms from under his shirt. In a daze he tried to focus on the face that went with the hand, it was not Shizuo or Jun.

TBC...

* * *

Sorry anon no bondage here, although I did some research about it. I just don't know a lot about it, so I might screw it up.

BTW readers, I am in school so sorry if there are delays in posting chapters. Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.

Okay so I wasn't happy with Chapter 7, so I re-wrote it. Sorry to my readers who already read it. Hopefully this is better, at least I have a plan now. Sort of. Maybe, *me shrugging my shoulders.

PLEASE REVIEW. FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME WITH ANY IDEAS.

THANKS ANON, I WAS FEELIN IT EITHER.

* * *

Coming to his senses and becoming more collected he began to say the words "get your - hands off me" but was cut short by a forceful open handed slap to the face. The unidentified man harshly said, "You say nothing to me dog!" As he stared hard into Izaya's eyes Shizuo walked in analyzing the situation that was before him. "Hey now, it is not polite to touch things that do not belong to you." Shizuo said in a jokingly stern way.

The man turned to face Shizuo, and smiled. In Izaya's waking moment the man who he had caught caressing his body while he was sleeping was called Kyohei Kadota. He was around six feet tall with medium brown hair and eyes. He was a good looking guy probably around Shizuo's age or a little bit younger. Kadota was not blood related to Shizuo, but was always at his side growing up. Being an only child he grew up idolizing Shizuo, by the tone and demeanor of their brief contact it seemed like they were close.

Kadota got up from the couch where he sat next to and caressed Izaya a moment ago, and walked over to Shizuo. "Who is that dog, he needs to be punished. He barked at me for no reason. It was very rude." Kadota said as if he was tattling on someone. "My dear Kadota, please stay by my side until the meeting is over, I don't want you manhandling my property." Shizuo replied as he swung his arm around him, knowing Kadota's demeanor. Kadota's eyes got really big and excited, "Is he why we are all gathering tonight?" he asked. In reply Shizuo said snickering, "Come along Kadota, we need to greet our guests." They left the living area, and there sat Izaya still on the couch perplexed at what just happened.

Shizuo and Kadota walked into a rather large dining room for a hotel suite, and there sat three men at a long rectangular table. Each man with the looks to kill literally and physically, they were handsome, powerful and rich. Shizuo suggested with his hand to Kadota to take his seat next to him, as they both walked up to the table where the men sat patiently. Shizuo sat down as well looking at all the men waiting for the meeting to begin. These men were Kyodai, the big brothers underneath his rank of Wakagashira, first lieutenant.

Shizuo began speaking, "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Shall we get this meeting started?"Shizuo jested to Kaede, as if he knew what he wanted. Kaeda had left the room and a few minutes later he entered with a young hooded boy bound behind his back. The table of men looked at him like he was a piece of meat. Shizuo jested again to untie him and remove his hood. He was unveiled and unrestrained. He was about 13 or 14 years old with bleach blonde hair and innocent eyes; sporting a slender body with minimal muscle.

"Now you know why you are here, so start bidding."Shizuo greedily stated as he looked at the table. As the men started spouting out ridiculous sums of money, the boy started to freak out and scream. He flailed about his arms, smacking at Kaede who was close to him. He actually scratched his eye lid which caught him off guard, it had momentarily blinded him. The boy ran around the room looking for an escape, and Shizuo just sat there knowing there was no way out of this suite with ease. He looked irritated, and just as the young boy ran past him, he flung his muscular arm out and clothes-lined the boy. He fell hard to the ground, just like Izaya did in the club where he was apprehended.

As this was happening Izaya had quietly entered the room, watching the boy fall to the ground. Curiosity got the better of him, he heard the loud noises and followed them. To his dismay it was nothing more than Shizuo overpowering a young boy. Shizuo yanked him up by his hair, tossing him to Kaede, now that he is composed and can see. "Geezus! Hold him for Christ sakes, what the fuck!" Shizuo said pissed off. Then one of the men sitting at the table pointed and asked shizuo, "May I ask who he is?" He was pointing to Izaya who was just peeking around the corner of the room, watching the commotion.

Shizuo looked over to where the man was pointing to. there he saw his beautiful Izaya. He had curious fear on his face. Shizuo smiled when he noticed this. Jun was standing behind Izaya, which he didn't even realize he was there. Shizuo made eye contact with Jun, and shrugged his head as if telling him to come over. Jun place his hand on Izaya's shoulder and guided him into the room of men. They just stared at him, just like they did the young boy. Shizuo asked Jun to remove his handcuffs.

Then after being freed Izaya was handed off to Shizuo who had him sit in his lap facing the other men. He held onto his body against his chest, wrapping his right arm across his collarbone resting his hand over his left shoulder. His left hand was wrapped around his waist under his shirt. Izaya kept his head down so he wouldn't have to see such men staring at him, and no less watching Shizuo touch him. He said lovingly after being pissed off a moment ago, "This is my Izaya, my new toy." One of the men asked, "Oh, where did you find such a beauty?" Shizuo replied still holding him, "I saw him flying about the rooftops of Ikebukuro, and I just had to have him. He was a young information broker."Shizuo emphasized the "was" in his wording. Izaya tensed up at the last part, "What do you mean was?" Shizuo took his right hand and grasped at Izaya's jugular, squeezing it tightly. He tried coughing but nothing really was permitted release, not even air. "You are no longer free, you belong to me." Shizuo whispered into his ear from behind, then he let go of his grip.

Another man asked, "Can we bid on him too? I would pay more for him than the boy." The man smiled and looked at Izaya. Izaya tensed up in Shizuo's lap. Shizuo smiled politely back at the man, and replied roughly as he passed Izaya back to Jun. "I will crush anyone who fucking lays one finger on my Izaya, or even breathes on him, I will kill them. He is mine, my property." The man who asked leaned back into his chair, more or less scared of him. He looked away making no eye contact. Shizuo scanned the room at the men, making himself extremely clear.

Izaya looked over at the young boy, who then made eye contact with him. They realized then that both of them needed to get out of there. Izaya didn't want what happened to him happen to the boy. No one should experience that. The room was filled with tension. Then Shizuo said out of the blue, "Leave all of you, we will reschedule or something. I'm not in the mood anymore." Someone said, "excuse me" Shizuo didn't know which one said that, but he yelled "Are you deaf! I said leave now!" He sat up and threw the chair he was sitting in against the wall next to him breaking to pieces.

All three of the men stood up and made for the exit. In this commotion Kaede had left the boy on the ground where he slumped to the floor, and escorted the men out. In an instant, survival kicked in for Izaya. He elbowed Jun as hard as he could in the ribs. He then scurried to the boy grabbing him by the arm, and pulling him up also making his way to the not so guarded door. He didn't know what he was doing but he needed to escape and get the boy out of there.

Without saying a word to each other they both ran as fast as they could to the door. The men from the room were still exiting with Kaede showing them the way out, Izaya plowed through them all with determination. Kaede at the last minute grabbed Izaya by the shirt, and in reaction Izaya turned and kicked him in the balls. Kaede released and keeled over in pain. When being lead to the suite Izaya being naturally observant mapped out the hallway. He kept pulling the boy behind him, running down the hallway to the emergency stairs. Just as he opened the door to the stairs Izaya could hear from down the hall Shizuo use some choice words, then he heard, "Kadota get that bitch of mine back!"

TBC...

* * *

Again please review even if you're doing a visit read. Your words help me too. Thanks.

Oh, and those who read orig. ch. 7 let me know if you likey better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.

Sorry it took me awhile to post. Been busy and been experiencing lack of inspiration. So this is kind of a slower chapter but longer than most so far I think, I have to make a few to get to the good violent parts. HEHE. *devious grin.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND/OR MESSAGE OR REVIEW ME. GREATLY APPRECIATED.

NOTE: This story and hopefully future stories are for my pleasure, I am just sharing them with all of you lovely people. Don't knock on my parade. (just saying that because I have read other writers reviews and some readers are rough.)

* * *

As Izaya and the yet to be named young boy ran down the emergency stairs for dear life, they could still hear the shrilling voices above chasing after them. Every few floors Izaya would quickly check to see if an elevator door was opening or closing, because starting on the 23rd floor was going to be a hell of a long way down. No doubt they would have been picked off on the ground floor by the time they had reached it. On the lucky third try of seeking out an available elevator as they descended the stairwell, from their place of observation from behind the door of the stairwell they darted through the narrowing doors. Izaya jutted his pointer finger quickly and with determination into the button labeled lobby.

With only a few moments of clarity Izaya asked the boy his name, he replied breathing heavily catching his breath, "Kida Masaomi, you can call me Kida." After Kida's introduction Izaya told him to call him Izaya, withholding his family name. Given the tension, they both jumped back as they heard stomping as the elevator whizzed by a floor. The brief moment of being off guard was over. Izaya watched the numbers descend numerically backwards above his head, as if counting down the end of his young life. Speaking in a long run on sentence without taking a breath Izaya rattled off, "Okay so when we hit the lobby run out of the elevator as fast as you can, follow me and we will escape. Got it!" In reply without thing about it Kida said, "Yeah, let's get the hell out of here."

After what seemed like an eternity of anticipation waiting for the doors to open, Izaya grabbed Kida's hand and they bolted out the elevator as soon as they both could slip through widening doors. In the process they almost knocked over three people waiting near the elevator. Kida looked back as they were yelling at them. Yelling something like, "Hey you kids, watch where you're going!"Shaking their heads and fists at them as they ran for it.

They made it out the front door with ease, but now which way to go. Izaya was unfamiliar with this district. They couldn't go far because they both didn't have shoes, they lost their house slippers running and no money for a cab. They decided quickly to run and duck into the alley, just in time too. As they kneeled down behind a few trash cans they saw Kadota, and a few other men who were out on the out on the balcony earlier.

Izaya watched them run down the block, he took Kida and ran the opposite direction. After three blocks of running and barely dodging unforgiving drivers of expensive cars, the two stopped to look back; panting as they surveyed the crowd. They didn't see anyone yet, but they had to find a place to hide. Izaya said, "I think they never saw us, we need to keep moving though." Izaya turned around quickly to begin running and slammed into something sturdy, knocking him to the sidewalk. "What the fuck!" he said as he rubbed his face and looking up at this wall he seemed to run into. Kida was looking at Izaya on the ground asking, "Are you alright?"

He had bumped into a man who could have passed for his older brother or younger uncle. He sort of looked like Izaya. He was beautiful, but with a more adult appearance; and had a deadly aura behind a polite smile. The man looked down at Izaya who was staring right back up at him. He said as he stretched out his hand suggestively, "Oi...Shounen you should watch where your walking." He pulled Izaya up to his still wobbly feet. The man looked at Izaya then to Kida, as if observing them. He took notice the bruises and lack of shoes, "Are you kids hungry?" He asked dawning a sparkly smile. They looked at each other. Kida said quietly to Izaya, "Do you think we should go with him? Crap! We really need to get off the streets for a while." Izaya shrugged his shoulders at Kida then looked to the stranger, "Sure, yeah we could eat. Thanks."

They followed this stranger who had offered them a bite to eat in a nearby delicatessen. All three of them sat in a circle corner booth in the back. The man sat first at one end; Kida scooted in on the other side and ended up in between him and Izaya. The waitress came other and greeted them with a pleasant voice, "Hello, how's your day going so far?" she waited for a reply but neither Kida nor Izaya wanted to mention a word about how their day was going." She took note of the silence, "Okay, so here are your menus. I will be back with some waters and I can take your order." She walked off and the man asked, "Why are you boys so gloomy? And where are your shoes if I may ask?" He looked at them waiting for a response. "It's okay no need to answer. I was just being nosey. Order anything you like, remember it's on me."

Izaya and Kida had thought they met a nice man who took pity on them, they didn't really want to take advantage of the only man who was nice to them today; but who were they to deny their stomachs the pleasure of free food. The waitress came back with water and took their orders. They ordered miso soup, rice, a hearty dish of pot stickers, and some fish. While they waited for their food they chatted with this lovely man who offered them help. He was an interesting fellow, had lots to say. The both seemed to enjoy talking to him. As he finished his last bite, it dawned on Izaya. "Hey mister, I forgot to ask you name. After all you being so generous to us kids." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and gladly responded, "Of course, my name is Kasuka. I forgot as well. What are your names?" Izaya replied, "He is Kida, and you can call me Izaya, nice to meet you."

Izaya and Kida thanked him by name for the meal and his generosity. As they resumed talking, Kida faintly heard the bell from the front door ding. He looked around, and noticed that people were leaving; but not all. Then his eyes got big as he finally noticed the man from the suite who had been looking for them, Kadota. He turned back to the table, and tried quietly to get Izaya to notice as well. No luck, he was enamored by Kasuka's looks and his stories.

All of the sudden Izaya felt the cushion of the booth sink, and he tilted a little. That was awkward he thought, and in that instance a voice rang out. "Hey Kasuka what are you doing with our kids?" Kadota asked as punched Izaya hard in the thigh, then placing his arm around Izaya tightly gripping him in a headlock of sort. Izaya grabbed at his thigh and began rubbing hard to try and make the pain subside. It was sure to another bruise on his body.

Kida Surprised by the rough greeting scooted over, further away from them and closer to Kasuka. Kadota eyed Kida, "Oi!... Are you sure you wanna get close to him boy? Guess you don't know who you ran into." Squeezing his hold on Izaya. "Stupid kids, this here is Kasuka our second in command. It seems you didn't run that far from our grasps." He smiled. "Oh and he is the boss's son, so don't piss him off." Izaya was speechless, and Kida just sat there freaking out in his own little world. Kadota pulled Izaya closer and whispered into his ear, "You made Aniki mad, disobedient dog. You will be punished for not being a loyal pet." He then held him while he basically raped his ear. Izaya tried to struggle but he couldn't break free, or stop him from violating his ear. He was grossed out by this.

He saw Kasuka staring and smiling at him, watching him being forced upon. It almost looked as if he was excited by this. Kasuka asked Kadota, "Kadota why are you here? Did you need something from me?" Kadota let go of Izaya while he talked to Kasuka. "I'm here recovering lost property for Shizuo, that's all." He nodded his head towards the two boys. "Property of Shizuo, these two boys...they are of quality stock there is now way that speck of dust could have acquired such excellence. Especially, the dark haired one." He winked at Izaya. Kadota said in a warning tone, "Be careful, that one is Shizuo's new pet, no touching or he'll break your fingers. Besides he's feisty and still needs training.

Kasuka had the expression that could kill, "That fucking barbaric blonde monkey, i will take what's his and kill him too, I should be number one not him!" Kadota stood from the table and his men held guns out pointing at the overzealous Kasuka. "Come to me Izaya! I will have you no matter what." Izaya sat in the booth contemplating what he should (make a run for it?), but he didn't want to leave Kida behind. As he sat there thinking about this and he wondered what the fuck was wrong with these powerfully ranked men, Shizuo and Kasuka. They both played the game of dominance.

In his daze, he heard Kasuka yell at him in a threatening tone, "Izaya, Come to me or I will kill you." All Izaya heard was kill you. Kasuka stood from where he sat and pulled out a fancy butterfly knife, flinging it from side to side as he opened it. Kadota's men got closer and Kasuka flicked his blade towards Izaya in an instant, in defense Izaya held up his arms. He was lightly sliced on his forearm by the swift blade and recoiled back in surprise clutching his new cut.

Kadota grabbed Kasuka by the wrist demanding that he drop the blade, he easily gave up letting the blade hit the table. Knives and bullets don't mesh well. Kasuka sat back down. "Fine take them back to that asshole, I will have my day." Kadota demanded the boys to exit the booth as he stared at Kasuka making sure that he didn't do anything else. Once they were out of the booth standing by Kadota, he said "Like Shizuo I like having the power, and I like hurting people, and Izaya ... I love watching beautiful things wither away in my arms." He grinned so big and so proud it made Izaya somewhat go weak in the knees.

TBC...

* * *

So I think that my next chapter may have a childhood flashback in it. I write this stuff up as I go I really don't plan to far ahead. I had a thought and it included his mother and there is some incest and some violence. This may happen later too, not sure as of yet.

I hope to get another posted soon, but with holidays here I may be distracted. ;)

Again reviews appreciated. One more thing, Should I label this story under angst/hurt/comfort or keep it angst/general? Anyone?

*No worries to readers who love Shizuo and were thinking something is up, he will always be in story may not be in every chapter though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.

Okay so I wrote this and I am really tired so hopefully it makes sense. Bare with me.

Thanks to my reviewers. Your input gives me insight into my Krazy story. :)

Who knows where I am going with this, but I like to write about nonsense. And apparently you like to read my nonsense. HEHE! Enjoy and please - **feedback and reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

After a suspenseful exchange of verbiage, they all began to turn their backs to Kasuka to leave. Kadota held Izaya's arm making him wait with him to leave. After everyone had started to walk towards to the door Izaya and Kadota did as well, and just as they to put one foot in front of the other to take a step Kasuka swiftly like lightning snatched Izaya from Kadota. As he took this action he grabbed his blade from the table too. In one quick moment Kadota was stunned at how fast he had done so.

AS he looked at Kasuka holding Izaya tightly against his own body facing Kadota, he noticed that he was pressing firmly the blade that was once on the table and held Izaya by his waist. "He thought how stupid of me to forget about that sitting on the table, leave my back open to him, fuck!" Now he was in a pickle of sorts. The blade was drawing blood, lightly trickling from his throat. Kadota was giving Kasuka a surprised but angry look. He said, "tch…do you think now that you will be walking out of here unharmed, huh?" He replied back, "Do you really think that you can harm me the bosse's son? I would like to see you try, you may just be killed for talking down to me runt." He smiled.

Izaya being held yet again by another man in a violent way stood paralyzed as he could feel the blade pressed against his flesh. The exiting men heard the commotion and looked back and rushed to Kadota's side with their guns out again pointed at Kasuka. As they watched, Kida was in back close to the door being held by one of the men. Kadota raised his hand up to stop them. He ordered them, "Put your guns away." Kasuka replied to this reaction, "Very smart. Now what? Do you want this boy back so bad that you would make yourself defenseless?" he waited for an answer. Responding to his obvious taunting. "He is Shizuo's property and I don't want to let his precious toy to be tainted by a piece of shit like you."

Kasuka asked as he began to kiss and lick along Izaya's neck, "So you wouldn't want me doing this then?" He kept his eye peering at Kadota waiting for a reaction. "Or maybe this." Kasuka slipped his hand that was at Izaya's waist up under his shirt rubbing on his stomach up to his chest, then down below his belly button. "Get your slutty hands off of him, you piece of shit." Kadota said with his teeth clenched. Kasuka loved his reaction so much that he began to move further down trailing his had along Izaya's body, entering into the only place one man has touched thus far, Shizuo.

Izaya could not move for fear of getting his throat cut by this man. He let him touch him with no resistance, and while he touched him he kept licking and kissing on him. His hand slid in farther and caressed Izaya's privates. Izaya moved his lower half in reaction as the Kasuka palmed him whole down there. Kasuka said, "Your skin is so supple, hmm…you smell and taste superb. I just wanna fuck you and eat you up after I'm done with you." Izaya's eyes just looked at Kadota as if pleading him to stop. Kadota couldn't help but watch him endure being molested by him.

"I want him, and I am taking him with me." Kasuka said to Kadota. A cold chill just entered the delicatessen. Calling out from behind the other men, "Like hell you are you vulgar sack of shit! That beauty belongs to me." In walked Shizuo smoking a cigarette. As he walked closer he glared at Kasuaka holding his precious Izaya with his hand in his pants, "Get your claws off my property you bastard before I break every last bone in your body." He put his cigarette to his lips and inhaled in a very sexy manner, then tilting his head up to blow the smoke in to the air above. In that split second that the last bit of smoke was exhaled, Shizuo flicked his cigarette butt at Kasuka. In a natural reaction, he dodged his face behind Izaya. The butt missed intentionally, like Shizuo knew what he would do.

Shizuo rushed at Kasuka while he hiding his face behind Izaya, unable to see him coming. Shizuo grabbed the hand that held the blade, yanking his hand away from Izaya. Kasuka's other hand was also removed from his pants as Shizuo had hoisted Kasuka above his head and threw him across the room. You could hear him hit the wall with such an impact that it made Kadota think that Shizuo really had broken all his bones in his body. Izaya in shock fell to the floor, his knees hitting first and he placed his palms to the ground. He thought, "What?… How?...He is not human, he just threw a man across the room."

Shizuo walked over to where Kasuka had landed lighting another cigarette. "You think just because you're the boss's son no one would come at you, think again you spoiled little brat. I am your superior in a sense, you need to fucking respect me and my property." He turned his back to leave, "and if you ever touch my Izaya again I will crush you and blow you into the wind." He left him where he sat, they all left out the front door. Before Shizuo left he place a small wad of cash on the table for damages.

Kasuka watched as they left and closely watch as Izaya stepped out the door out of site. He whispered to himself and smiled, "My dear Shizuo, why so protective, is he that special?" Your overprotective gestures make me want him… oh… so much more."

Izaya and Kida where tossed into a limo, along with them sat Shizuo and Kadota. Izaya and Kida sat on one seat across from Kadota, and Shizuo sat in the very back facing the front. He had his arms displayed across the back of the seat with his head tilted back resting. The limo started up and pulled out on to the street. Everyone in the limo was quiet, and the vibrations from the ride were making Izaya very sleeping. His head kept bobbing up and down, then finally he dozed off to sleep.

As he slept he saw a blurring figure, he thought it was a woman maybe. Then another hazy person entered in his dream, but smaller in size. He dreamt of random places which came in clearly, except for the people. He began to recognize some of these places, one of them started to come into focus as his childhood bedroom; he barely remember how it looked. He tried to make out the two people on the bed. All of the sudden he was standing in third person watching these characters in his dream sit on his bed.

He looked at the smaller individual who was laying on the bed, then he noticed that they were bound to the bed. This person started to become more identifiable, and he soon realized that it was him as a young boy tied to the bed in his childhood room. He focused more on the bigger individual, it slowly unraveled a realistic silhouette of his mother. In shock of a disturbing long forgotten memory, not a dream, he began to panic in his sleeping state.

Kida who was sitting next to him was startled by Izaya's shaking and grumbling while he slept. He started to shake him and yell his name to wake him up. Before he was slapped by Kida, the last thing he saw before he awoke from his nightmare of a memory was a shiny silver blade swinging back and forth as it was opening, a butterfly knife just like Kasuka; and him screaming at the sight of it.

TBC...

* * *

**Please review me!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.

Sorry for the late update, been distracted with life. This chapter is kinda a filler, but it has a small purpose for later.

Thanks to all who followed/reviewed/favorite my story and me. Thank you. I love it.

* * *

After Kida had slapped Izaya awake from his nightmare, the limo had driven about two districts over into Shibuya; somewhat like Ikebukuro, but more fashionable night life – Posh. This is where Shizuo had moved them. He had a nice loft in the city. They both had been dragged into this fancy home, very modern and stiff.

Shizuo told Kadota to put the boys into his room for now as he had to deal with the Kasuka incident with the boss over the phone. He grabbed Izaya and Kida by the arms and pulled them down the short hallway in to Shizuo's bedroom. He pushed them inside, "You better behave you two, oh and Izaya you might want to take a nap you might need your strength later." He smiled, shut and locked the door behind him.

Izaya turned away from the door as it closed, "You go to sleep old man so I can pummel while you sleep." He said to himself in a childish retort. He sat on the bed and leaned up against the head board. Kida sat in a long couch like chair across the room. Kida asked Izaya, "Hey in the limo what were you dreaming about? You were pretty flustered in your sleep." He looked at him waiting for a response. Izaya said trying to shrug off the topic, "It was nothing, just something from my childhood, mean dogs chasing me I think. It's nothing." They both looked at each other, Izaya hoping he bought that and Kida thinking whatever. They sat in silence from then on, thirty minutes passed then another, they both were so tired they passed out where they sat.

Kida slept soundly enough for what had happened to them both. Izaya had fallen into a deep slumber of panic again.

(Izaya's dream/flashback summary of his childhood)….

As a child His father ignored him as much as he ignored his mother. He chose to drink and gamble his nights away. While his father was out doing is thing, his mother would always try to seduce and touch him in ways a mother should not. If she couldn't get attention from her husband, she would try elsewhere. She was a beautiful and extremely vain woman, and those two characteristics lack compliments to one another. Izaya was loved too much by his mother, and at the same time despised. She thought of him as a burden, and at times she was jealous of what he may become when he got older; a bishounen. She couldn't even fathom having someone more beautiful than herself existing in the family.

One day his mother got too carried away with her sexual advances towards her son. She tied him to his bed, stripped him of all his clothing. She fondled and ran her soft fingers over his body, trying to provoke an erection from her young son. After some persistence she succeeded. Izaya always fought back against his mother when she tried to touch him, and she would always slap him or abuse him in some way; this time as he struggled she had punched him in the face. As he could do nothing against her, nor set himself free he just laid there.

His angelic mother was giving him a blow job. He could hear the sucking and licking sounds, disgusting echoes of this perversion bounced off his walls to his bedroom. He tried not to give in to the sensations of pleasure, and he didn't want to say anything to displease her being the child. As he began to climax, his entire body tensed; and his lower body convulsed into his mother's mouth. She swallowed him whole, letting his cock hit the back of her throat; his seed running down the back of her throat leaving it coated with his white substance.

After she finished, he begged her to stop doing things like this to him. Every night after school he debated if he should runway or go home. He grew tired of this abuse, he knew what she was doing to him was wrong. He was just glad she hadn't gone any further with him than touching and until that day partaking in his manhood. Still bound to his bed, he told her that he was going to tell his dad what she had been doing to him. Her beautiful face seemed to have changed right before his eyes, from a gleaming goddess to a dark and deformed devil of righteous rage.

At that moment the young Izaya knew he shouldn't have said that to her, and wished that he could take it back; he would swear that he would never to tell anyone. He should've thought about the predicament that his was in before he said those words. Before he could muster any words she pushed up off his bed and stormed out of his room. She went to find her handbag and from it she grabbed a knife, a butterfly blade. She kept it for late nights after work just in case. She was very adept at using it too, and Izaya knew this because he often watched from a distance as she played with it while talking on the phone. She walked back into his room, climbed on top of him, not sexually just sat on top of him. She stared into his eyes hard and cold. Then smiled beautifully as she swung her blade out opening as you would a butterfly knife. It was scary just watching her swing it about as she opened it, and in an instant she held that blade to her son's throat. He tilted his neck up trying not to add any unneeded pressure to it. Her weight and being bound left no room for escape. She bent down closer to his lips and said, "Give mother a kiss, Izaya." She demanded. He didn't obey only thinking out of fear for the blade at his neck.

She said in a motherly tone, "I'm not coming any closer. U reach mother's lips and give me a kiss." She emphasized the "s" in the word kiss. Izaya lifted his head slightly, and slowly to meet his mother's lips. In his effort of doing so she left the blade in place cutting into his skin ever so slightly drawing blood. He made a quiet sound of pain that was muffled behind his open mouthed kiss he obliging gave to her.

Tears ran down the side of his tightly closed eyes. When she finished swapping spit with her subdued and obeying child. She said, "Good boy." Removed her knife from his throat then smacked him very hard across his small beautiful face, sending his head back against the bed. He took a deep breath before looking at her. She glared at him, "Good for nothing brat" then hit him again. This time sound of pain escaped his lips. He tried pulling at his restraints then she continued to slap him multiple times.

She told her son as she grabbed his face with force to look at her. "You are mine, I created you; you came from my body. I will do as I wish with your body. You will never leave me and you will never ever tell anyone about mother's love for you, I will not allow it." His eyes got big and teary. To prove her everlasting love for her child she did something no mother would most likely ever do to her own child. She took her blade, and ran it diagonally across his lower pelvic bone. She made three cuts deep enough to draw blood and make them scar later. As she made these loving cuts she held her hand over his mouth, he screamed into her hand.

When she finished she rolled off of him laying by his side with her arm propping her up. She leaned in towards his neck licking the wound she gave him earlier from her blade, free of blood. She said "Izaya keep quiet for mother, I cut u three times for a reason. One being that you are a naughty boy and the naughty need to be punished. Second, an idea or story that you deem necessary to share is then in actuality a secret - to keep our secret will be your burden. The third will always remind you that love doesn't exist for you. I don't love u Izaya neither does daddy. She kissed him on the lips once more then got up from the bed and left him still bound. As she slowly closed the door to his room tears rolled from his eyes down his cheeks and losing their way in the darkness as the door was shut completely. In his dark bedroom alone he cried himself to sleep with a sore face, a cut on his throat and still bleeding in his lower area.

The next morning she came into his room and untied his bruised wrists. As she walked away she told him to go to school, and to keep quiet about their secrets that they shared. She turned to him before exiting his room and smiled like an Angel then left like any other day. He took a shower bandaged his cuts and got dressed in his school uniform and grabbed money his mother always left for him on the stand by door for lunch. She never once made him a bento for lunch.

That night he decided to run away. He came home to an empty home, mom was at work and dad was who knows where. He had been saving the money his mother left for him for lunch and barely ate at school. Finally, he had saved up enough to leave. He packed a few things into a bag and took the money he saved from its hiding spot and left a short letter for mother as she would be the one to find it on his bed. "Dear mother, I am leaving please do not try to find me because if u do I will just leave again. I will always and forever remember the 3 things you told me, you have etched them deep into my bones. Forever yours, Izaya."

TBC...

* * *

I am currently writing next chapter, and I think that it is a little sadistic. Time for Izaya's punishment, HEHE.

BTW, I just noticed that I am taking a hell of a long time addressing details, sorry for that. I guess that's just the way I write.

AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.

See I was working on it. Izaya's PUNISHMENT. Love feedback as always. Please review me.

WARNING TO READERS: If you do not like stories with violence and or BL/Yaoi this isn't for you.

Every once and a while I will throw this in here, this is my story for me but to share with you. Characters and plots are twisted and changed in some ways or not even close. Just characters features are the same or slightly older or younger.

* * *

Once again being awakened from his nightmare by Kida, Izaya leapt up from against the headboard reaching for his pelvic bone, phantom pains surged at that one spot. He lifted up his shirt and pushed down the top of his pants to check and see if he was cut, the pain seemed so real all over again. To his relief it was all in his head. From the doorway, "keep going, am enjoying the view." There standing unnoticed until he spoke was Shizuo. "What were you doing right then anyways?" He walked over to the bed where Kida and Izaya were. Izaya dropped his shirt back down and both him and Kida backed away on the bed.

"Show me what you were looking at." Shizuo demanded. Izaya being him, refused by doing nothing. Shizuo made to grab at him and little Kida placed his hand on Shizuo shoulder, "please stop!" he yelled. Shizuo flung his arm into the air knocking Kida to the floor. Izaya tried to rush to his side but Shizuo got a hold of him tossing him around. He pinned him to the bed, one hand pushing on his chest and the other flipped up the bottom of his shirt and forced down the top of his pants. To his surprise Shizuo revealed three scars on his toy's pelvic bone. He never noticed because the first time he took him was from behind and his only focus that night was on his privates.

Shizuo smirked, "Hmmm…what's this? Where did these come from?" Izaya still being pushed on, "It's nothing just scars." Shizuo took that answer with a mental note for later to ask again. He released Izaya and got up from the bed, "get up both of you follow me." They followed him out into the living room area where Kadota was sitting on the couch and a few other men were standing around.

Shizuo sat on the couch next to Kadota, lighting up a smoke. "Strip, both of you" he said. The boys stood in front of Kadota and Shizuo. Izaya looked around the room once more at the men gazing at the two of them, "No." he said hesitantly. Shizuo just loved when he defied him, "like I told you in my bedroom I was enjoying the view. You're just a tease you know that. I want you to keep going, strip for me." Izaya replied in a smart ass tone, "Like I said NO! You pervy old man." Kadota and Kida both looked at Shizuo to see his reaction. Shizuo smirked with his cigarette in his mouth, he stood up grabbing his smoke from his lips with his left hand. As the last bit of smoke escaped his mouth, Izaya was instantly sent to the floor by a punch to his beautiful face. His body was now covered in bruises, cuts and who knows what else from the time being abducted to present. Shizuo yelled at him, "What the fuck you little bastard, you are a flea beneath my feet, I can stomp on you whenever I want!" He stood there for a second, and continued to look down at Izaya. "Better yet I want to hear you scream." He smiled and called over two men with his finger. As they walked over to where Shizuo stood, Shizuo said, "I want you two to take all his clothes off." He sat back down on the couch and watch as the two men pulled and ripped at Izaya forcefully.

When they were done Izaya sat on the floor trying to hide himself by positioning how he sat to no avail did that help any. Shizuo looked at one of the men that helped undress Izaya, "hold that one and make him watch." Pointing to Kida. Shizuo told Izaya to lean back and expose himself to him and Kadota enjoying the view from the couch. Izaya leaned back propping himself up with his hands behind him and spread his legs a little looking away from Shizuo. Shizuo said, "good boy, spread your legs more I want to see more of you, and look at me." He obeyed him spreading his legs wide for all to see, glaring a dark look at Shizuo. Shizuo said, "AH! You look so provocative Izaya, I want fuck you right now."

*He put out his smoke in a nearby ashtray.

But he restrained himself rubbing on his crotch, then he unzipped his pants. As all in the room got to watch as Shizuo had his way with his toy. "Come, I want to feel your lips on my dick." As there was no way out of his current situation Izaya had no choice but to obey. "I want you to suck me off while Kadota plays with your ass." Shizuo sat on the couch, and out sprung his massive dick hard and ready. Izaya got on all fours in between Shizuo and Kadota. He lowered his head down on to Shizuo's penis, never having done this before his slowly licked the head. "You are so pure, I love it." Shizuo smirked and forced Izaya's mouth on to his swollen member, forcing him to deep throat all of him. While he was doing that, Kadota had leaned in licking and probing his ass with his long tongue. He had Izaya's ass cheeks in both of his hands, kneading them under his palms.

Izaya was being forced at both ends, and couching and gagging on Shizuo's dick. Tears began to form, and his embarrassment was enormous. The other men in the room watched intently as Shizuo's perfect pet was being put on display. Kadota bite hard into Izaya's cheek, and he jumped forward spitting out Shizuo's large member. "whoa who said you were done, this is your punishment. He grabbed Izaya by his hair and forced him to swallow his dick again, holding it there. He started to become more and more excited; shooting a large amount into Izaya's throat. "You better swallow all of it." Izaya couldn't breathe as it swelled and pulsated, he had no choice but to swallow all that he was given. Izaya coughed and gagged at the sticky white substance that slide down his throat. When Shizuo was done with his mouth, he pushed him into Kadota's lap. Izaya's body was sitting in Kadota's lap facing the room, and he held him by his arms holding them behind his back.

Shizuo stood up and began to strip, unveiling his excellent manly body to everyone in the room. The couch was at the right height for what he was about to do to Izaya. He got down on his knees in between Kadota's legs, Shizuo then hoisted up Izaya's legs. Being an animal Shizuo was still erect. "After sucking me off I'm still turned on by you." Shizuo said to Izaya. Suddenly Izaya had a brief flashback of his mother groping him, "Stop, I'm sorry I won't leave again! Please stop this." He meant it to Shizuo, but thought of his mother scarring him for life as he said it. She was the reason why he stayed away from human relations.

"Stop what I haven't even begun to give you pain, I want to hear you scream for me." Shizuo said. Then he forcefully plunged his large member deep into his already prepped hole by Kadota. "Izaya..you're still so tight I think your bleeding again…" he growled, "I love it." As he pushed in deeper. Izaya yelled in obvious pain as everyone in the room watched him being raped by their boss. Shizuo yelled I want more and started to bite on his chest, Izaya yelled out more. "Stop!" Izaya yelled out feeling pain on the inside and outside now. Shizuo slapped him extremely hard across the face that it split his lip a little, "I don't want to hear words, I want to hear you scream for me!"

Kadota started to lick on Izaya's ear as he held him down against his own body for support. "Your ass tastes great, I want taste more of you." He whispered into his ear biting down hard to the top part of his ear making it bleed. He yelped in pain. He licked and raped his ear like in the delicatessen. Izaya made more sounds of pain, unable to do anything. Shizuo was nearing his climax again, he wanted more from Izaya. He grabbed his throat and began squeezing hard making Izaya struggle more. He couldn't breathe or scream like he wanted him too. This turned him on even more, thrusting even harder making Kadota loose a grip on one of his arms. Izaya used that arm to grab at Shizuo's hand around his throat. "please, I can't breathe." Izaya pleaded as best he could.

Shizuo slapped him again, grabbing his wrist. Shizuo said to him, "then tell that you want me right now, you want me to cum inside you." Izaya just wanted it to stop. He yelled out, "Please cum in me!" Shizuo like a breeding animal grunted and picked up Izaya as if hugging him, sat back down naked on the couch with Izaya firmly planted on his dick. A few pumps more and he embraced Izaya tightly and unloaded more into his tiny body. Shizuo at that moment felt superior to everyone in that room, having his seed deep inside of such a beautiful creature; filled from both ends.

Shizuo breathe hard and grateful as it seemed to him like he had been holding that back for a long time. Izaya sat on Shizuo's lap with him still inside of him, disgusted and hurt and broken. Kadota was in awe of both of them, he idolized Shizuo, and thought Izaya was the most precious thing he has ever saw. Kida and the other men were stunned to have seen such a show in front of them. All but Kida had a boner. Shizuo quickly noticed this too.

He placed Izaya onto the large ottoman that was in the middle of the room. In walked Jun and Kaede who were out running errands for Shizuo. They saw that Shizuo was naked and sweaty, Izaya was also naked and bleeding, and the other men in the room had protruding tents in their pants. Shizuo looked at Jun and Kaede as they walked closer to the situation. Shizuo said, "You're just in time for more fun."

TBC….

* * *

Still not finished with his punishment. :D

REVIEWS PLEASE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do no own nor am I affiliated with Durarara in any way.

Thanks to my reviewers of chapters 10 & 11: Guest, Nekohara, of course you Anon, Cloudsofsand, Passingbye, and LovelyDomination. I was thinking that I was getting to dark and disturbing. Your words are rewarding. Thanks.

Warning: if you do not like Violence or BL/Yaoi please do not read any further.

**PLEASE REVIEW ME! I GET MY JOLLIES FROM YOUR FEEDBACK.**

*okay so my previous thought that was just on here, nix that idea. I don't want to seem needy. *This is me bowing to Anon. My humblest apologies. :)

BTW my school break is almost over so I may be slightly delayed with chapters than usual.

*it is very late and I am writing this, sorry if its off some.

* * *

As everyone in the room was still obviously stunned and aroused to see such a performance, they stood in place. Shizuo stood still naked looking down at his beauty curled up in a ball on the leather ottoman. Izaya laid there holding his knees tight against his body, horrified, broken and mentally worn down. He just wanted to die, thinking why was this happening to him. He could feel many eyes looking at him, tearing into his flesh, devouring his insides. He was secretly glad Jun showed up, he thought maybe he would give him some more pills for the pain. Izaya closed his eyes tight. Shizuo's eyes stared down at him, and in a very serious and dark tone he said, "Oi! Don't close your eyes were not done yet. You haven't learned anything yet, this is what happens when you try my patience and run from me."

Shizuo turned from him and began to dress himself. Putting on his bottoms first; boxers and pants - leaving them unbuckled. Then his now crinkled dress shirt; leaving it unbutton and opened for all to see his toned abs. After dressing he plopped back down on the couch near the end, and sitting next to him on the side table hit grabbed his smokes and lit one up. After inhaling his much appreciated after fucking smoke, he said to Izaya as he let the smoke slip out. "How much do you love humans, my dear Izaya?" Izaya's eyes burst opened. "I will let this boy go free…." Izaya sat up after he heard those few words, he waited intently for him to finish talking. "If you do as I say."

Izaya shuddered at his stern words. He really didn't want to be there, he did nothing wrong; he was sort of a good person he thought. But, Kida really didn't do anything wrong, he was young and still very innocent. If Izaya was on the outside Kida would have been the perfect specimen to play with emotionally. Izaya knew he had to look out for Kida, being that he was what Shizuo really wanted. He quickly asked Shizuo, "What would I have to do?" Shizuo said smiling holding his smoke in his hand close to his lips, "Fuck him." Izaya looked at Kida, "No, what! I can't!" Kida looked at him shocked and worried, but he realized he had a way out. "Please, Izaya! I want to go home!" Kida spat out, not know what it actually feels like to be penetrated for the first time. Izaya knew, that's why he hesitated before he said or did anything. Izaya then said to him, "you don't know what you're saying." Shizuo smirked, "He is asking for you to fuck him so that he can go home. If you do this, I give my word that Jun will bring him home." Izaya yelled at him, "Fuck you! You're yakuza…keep your word, that's rich." Shizuo started to get irritated at Izaya. He tossed his almost finished cigarette in to the ashtray, cleared his throat and walked over to Kida. He grabbed Kida firmly by the arm from the man holding him, and he also grabbed his gun. Holding Kida tightly and placing the handgun to his temple, "Then how about this, you fuck him or I will kill him right in front of you. I will shoot him in the head right next to you.

Tears welled up in Kida's eyes, "please, I can go home." Izaya who had already been violated in more than one way, couldn't bring himself to answer. "Izaya give me a show, and he may go." Shizuo started to rub on Kidas chest. "Tch..Bastard" The words escaped Izayas mouth. "okay." He looked down in defeat.

Shizuo said in delight, "Good boy." He pulled Kida over and yanked off his shirt for him, he did it with such strength that Kida almost lost his balance. "Now be a good boy and take off the rest for me." Shizuo ordered Kida. He left him there and Kida took off the rest dropping them to the floor, standing there naked. Izaya started to get to his feet but a searing hot pain coursed through his lower back. He planted his knee on to the ottoman leaving one leg touching the floor, catching himself with his arms. "I can't do this." He said. Kida pleading as he slipped his naked self under Izaya, "I can go home if you do this, please. I can't be here."

Izaya slowly pushed off the ottoman and placed his hands softly onto Kida's lower back. Kadota noticed that Izaya wasn't hard, because he was not into either sex. Kadota got up from the couch and stood behind Izaya. He wrapped his left arm around Izaya, "May I assist you?" He said breathing onto Izaya's neck. Kadota ran his right hand along Izaya's body making his way to his once bitten into bottom, sliding his finger into Izaya. Izaya jumped some at the unexpected push of his finger into his entrance. Kadota worked his finger and applied one more. Shizuo's seed oozed out as he did this. He played inside of Izaya finally locating his sweet spot, triggering the effects of his prostate. Kadota heard a faint moan come from Izaya, he smiled. Izaya was embarrassed because at that moment he became hard, and Kadota also took notice. Kadota took his left fingers in to Izaya mouth, swirling then around, playing with his tongue. He pulled his fingers from his mouth trailing saliva from it. He reached down and began stroking Izaya, still playing inside his back end.

Kida waited patiently without daring to look back at what was happening. Shizuo kept watch closely, intrigued by Izaya's response almost jealous of Kadota's methods. Kadota guided Izaya to Kida's un-prepped entrance, moving his head up and down teasing his virgin hole. Kadota said to Izaya as he removed his fingers from his insides, "Now fuck him quick and hard, then he can go home." Before plunging into Kida Izaya said, "I'm sorry." Then he began to shove as deep and quick in and out of Kida as he could so that his pain didn't last as long as Izaya knew it could. Kida bellowed out in screams, grabbing at the ottoman. "Izaya it hurts!" He yelled. "I can't take it!"

Izaya who has never done this before, slammed into him relentlessly trying to finish for the sake of Kida, for he knew the pain it caused. Close to his climax Izaya squeezed onto Kida's sides, he ceased his movements letting loose his own seed deep within Kida; regretting doing so. Izaya pulled out, collapsing to the floor. Kida also collapsed on the ottoman, and Izaya looked at Kida; he then noticed the blood. It was quick, but over with. Izaya asked Kida, "You okay, I'm sorry."

Keeping his word Shizuo said still sitting on the couch, "Wow!" slamming his hand against the arm of the couch, "My word is bond, Jun can you return this boy to wherever we took him from." Jun started to walk over to Kida. Shizuo said as he looked at the tiring Izaya, he gave a warning, "Boy, I can still kill you…watch yourself out there." Jun grabbed Kida's clothes from the floor and hoisted the young Kida up from the ottoman. He flung him over his shoulder and as they walked away Kida said to Izaya, "Thank you…" That was the last time Izaya saw of young Kida. Izaya still sat on the floor where he collapsed watching as he disappeared from the room. He was happy that one of them could be free of Shizuo.

Once they had exited the room Izaya took a deep breathe in relief. Shizuo sat up and walked over to Izaya, he bent down and placed his hand under Izaya's chin tilting it upwards to meet his eyes. "What was that deep breathe for, are you relieved for him or you? Hopefully it was for him." He stood up and walked over to bar and began making himself a drink. The ice cubes clanked as his placed them into the glass. As he grabbed for a bottle of whiskey he said, "Kadota you may fuck him now." And as he poured into his glass, he also said to the other men in the room, "You guys may also after him." he smiled. Izaya tried to scramble to his feet, but before he could even muster the strength Kadota grabbed him from under his arms slamming his tired and aching body back onto the ottoman.

Kadota seeming like a different man, ordered one of the men to hold him down. He obliged, forcing Izaya's arms back above his head, pinned down. Kadota swiftly unbuckled his pants dropping them to the floor, then pulling the front bottom of his designer shirt up and placed over his head, still on but out of the way. His body was still tight but not as defined as Shizuo's was. Izaya struggled as much as he could, he couldn't believe this was happening. He was going to be gang raped.

Kadota bent over and grabbed Izaya by the hair forcing him into a kiss, then without warning he forcefully entered Izaya. He screamed underneath Kadota's lips. The man who pinned him gripped tighter as Izaya tried to wriggle free. Once Kadota stopped kissing him and began to fuck him, Izaya's eyes search for Shizuo at the bar. Their eyes met, he was watching the production he allowed to happen; the ravage of Izaya. Shizuo smiled at him, his eyes gleamed as he began to sip on his drink. The man holding him blocked his vision of Shizuo as he began forcefully shoving his tongue into his mouth.

Kadota continued plowing into his slender body, and in the corner of his eye Izaya could see the other men in the room begin to strip, even Kaede. The pain and despair had gotten to him, he gave up on struggling. After about what seemed like hours to Izaya, the last man, Kaede, had finished cumming inside of him; as did everyone else. Izaya laid sprawled out on top of the ottoman, unable to move an inch; beaten and leaking a mixture of blood and manly fluids.

Izaya was raped that night by Shizuo, Kadota, Kaede, and three other men he had never seen before this night. Tears ran from his eyes, but he wasn't crying. They were tears of sadness, is this my life now Izaya thought to himself as he laid there defeated and used. Shizuo who had watched everything from the bar, now stood over Izaya looking down at him once again. He knelt down and spoke softly but firmly as he clenched Izaya's jaw into his hand, "You dare try and run again, I will lock you up and you will never see the light of day unless I permit it. This is your true punishment, Izaya."

Izaya passed out after hearing those words of everlasting fear.

TBC...

* * *

A possible line from a future chapter, Running his fingers thought his hair, "I wonder, could you ever love me?" (Teaser)

/Anon\\\\ if u read this again this is for you. Hint: shizuo almost feeling jealous of kadotas methods getting response from izaya. Funny :D...I must be doing a good job being tricky with how I word things, trying to leave people on edge. U will like next chapter ;) teaser above written for you. (Next ch. Not all for u, it would make others jealous..tehe but being my best reviewer I take ur words into consideration. )

Sorry to Kida lovers, I wrote him in story but actually I didn't know what to do with him. I really do love him, but hey I didn't kill him off HeHe! So long Kida. We'll miss you. Bet you didn't think Shizuo would keep his word.

BTW...Kasuka will be back soon and more relating to his mother, also Shiki may make an appearance later too? My ways of thinking are all over the place.

I just thought of an awesome super twist to the ending, I hope this story can make it past 20 chapters. For shits and giggles lets just make that my goal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated in anyway to Durarara.

Very sorry for long delay. I still haven't written much yet, and this is a little on the short side for my chapters but I wanted to post what I had. Sort of having a writers block. For some reason I have been only focused on ending. "IDK" Still may have delays because of school, but I am still writing it.

Thanks again to all that review me, follow, and favorite. PLEASE REVIEW. Likes/Dislikes. ;)

* * *

Shizuo looked at the broken body of Izaya as he laid defeated, but beautifully unconscious. The other men were getting situated and began to clear the room, Shizuo bent down and picked up Izaya. He scooped him into his arms like a fragile princess. Izaya's head nuzzled against his warm bare chest as Shizuo carried him down the short hallway to his bedroom.

He entered his room and ever so gently placed him onto his king size bed, placing his head on to the comfy pillow. He gently lifted Izaya's his body up so that he could pull the covers from underneath him from the bed. Shizuo then walked in to his personal bathroom and ran some warm water over a washcloth, drenching it then squeezing the excess from it. He walked back in to the room sitting down next to Izaya, he began to tenderly wipe Izaya's body down; removing all the impurities from his body. When he finished he tossed the washcloth onto the night stand. He stood back up pulling the covers over Izaya up to his chest, then pulling out his arms from underneath and placing them at his sides on top of the blanket.

He sat back down closer to Izaya leaning over him with his arm firmly planted on the opposite side, propping him up as he gazed at Izaya. As he studied Izaya's sleeping face, he thought that he was the most alluring creature that he has ever laid his eyes on. He reached up and stroked his hand threw Izaya's dark hair, "I wonder, could you ever love me?" he said quietly to him knowing full well that he could not hear nor answer him. Before Shizuo removed his hand from his raven colored locks, he softly grabbed a small bundle of hair and ran his slender fingers from scalp to ends; caressing it as he did so. He then brushed that lock of hair to the side. Then Shizuo place his right palm upon Izaya's cheek and brushed his thumb ever so slightly across his lips, he now noticed how delicate and supple his lips truly were.

*Shizuo flashed back to when Izaya surrendered a sweet moan of pleasure when Kadota touched him. He wondered why Izaya seemed to allow this without resistance, Kadota's touch. He had not made such tantalizing sounds for him, why? Why not me, I fucked him as well; he was in deep thought.

He ran his hand down to Izaya's chest holding it there as he stared at a bite mark he had given to him, then taking in all of the other signs of abuse that he had already endured since he first came to him. He turned to the side of the bed placing his face into his hands, and elbows digging into his legs. Taking in a deep sigh, "Fuck me…what have I done? Why am I like this?" He said to himself before running his hands through his hair. Taking in a hollow breath of disappointment, he got off the bed and walked through the door only to reach back to look at Izaya once more and shutting it to let him sleep.

Exit Shizuo.

In another part of town Jun had just dropped Kida off at a bus station with more than enough money to go back home, go eat or get a change of clothes; whatever. Along with giving him money, he reminded him of Shizuo's warning. Kida remember all right. He place one foot on to the steps that led in to the bus, he stopped and turned to Jun, "Hey, tell Izaya…(pause)….Thanks." Then he got onto the bus and Jun watched him through the windows as he sat down as the bus began to drive away.

Jun got into his car and drove off as well, but he didn't head in the direction of Shizuo. About 15 minutes later he was a nearby hotel. Jun entered in a flashy suite, walking towards the back; he opened a double door into a large private room. "How is he?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Jun walked over and sat down in the chair opposite of the voice, who was reading a book. He sat quietly for a short time almost as if he was thinking of how to answer him. In a solemn tone he answered, "Shizuo has broken him, Kasuka."

Kasuka slammed the book he was reading shut and threw it across the room, and in a pissed off tone he said, "That man is a beast. He has no idea how precious that boy is. He is like a diamond, lovely and coveted by all."

Jun was a not a friend to Shizuo or Kasuka, he worked for the Oyabun (head boss) He was ordered to be at Shizuo's side; second eyes and ears. Also being an informant for the Oyabun- keeping his "family" clear of any bad blood; mostly between Shizuo and Kasuka. Jun had been friendly with Kasuka as he lived in the same house with Kasuka guarding his father. Knowing that Kasuka is the boss's son, and feeling bad for Izaya's situation; he knew that Kasuka would tell his father.

Jun shared a secret from Kasuka's past that no one else knew except for him and Shizuo; the true reason for his hatred towards Shizuo. "I guess I will have to save him." Kasuka grinned at his words. Jun stood up and bowed before leaving Kasuka; returning to Shizuo a short time later.

TBC...

* * *

Hopefully I will get next chapter up sooner than later, no guarantees though.

*Due to my writers block if anyone has a suggestion on how to mesh Izayas fear and Shizuos lack of caring into a situation where they connect, or begin to click somewhat; not necessarily fall in love. I just need something to get me started. I know I suck as a writer to ask, but AHHHHHH! I need to take a bite from someone else's cookie :D Please PM me or you can post. I may not use any, or mush into something totally different.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I in any affiliated with Durarara

Yay finally Izaya get's treated to a day out. oh, geez what can happen

* * *

The next morning

Izaya awoke springing up right only to feel agonizing pains run throughout his body. He grabbed at his sides, as if hugging himself. "ahh…fucking hurts" he said to himself then realized where he was, back in Shizuo's room. A thought popped in to his head, "Kida!" he said looking around again. Then he heard the sound of a lighter being flicked, and chills ran down his back. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame was Shizuo smoking a cigarette. "The kid, he is fine. I sent him away." Shizuo said as he walked closer to Izaya, who was paralyzed by him in the room. He sat down at the foot of the bed not even looking at Izaya. With some relief Izaya eased up at the tension he had as the words he just spoke.

Shizuo said to him, "Now then, do you think you can be a good boy from now on? Your punishment enough should have tamed you, or do we need to have another round of fun?" Izaya instantly flashed back to last night, horror was all over his face. "n..no, no..please no." He said stutteringly. Shizuo stood up still not meeting his eyes, "Good." He began to walk away, "because I don't really want to hurt you." Izaya couldn't believe what he just thought he heard, "What?" he said turning his head to look at him walk away. Shizuo pretending not to hear him and before he exited the room, "get cleaned up and dressed we are going out."

Dumbfounded Izaya sat on the bed still in pain, he pulled the covers from his body only to expose new bruises on his thighs and legs. He tried to stand only to have his legs give way as he crashed to the floor. He then realized that his lower back was also burning with unwanted pains as well. He pounded at the floor as his eyes began to tear up. Before the tears could fall from his tired eyes his savior walked into the room only to see him yet again defeated, it was Jun. He picked Izaya up like a kid and brought him to the bathroom. He then sat him on the floor next to the toilet, as he must have thought that he would again want to throw-up. Jun began to run a hot bath for him, and mid filling of the tub Izaya definitely heaved his sorrows down the toilet.

Jun had again handed him some pills for the pain as if he knew or had seen people like this before, and he also handed him a glass of water. Izaya was relieved to have Jun be somewhat understanding to his situation, even though it was him and Kaede who had subjected him into Shizuo's grasp. He accepted the pills washing them down with cool water, and getting help from Jun in to the bath; as he could barely stand right now.

The hot water felt good on his soft skin, he felt like it would sanitize his body somehow. After soaking for a while, Jun helped him back out and handed him a towel. He asked, "Do you think that you can get ready by yourself now?" He sat down Izaya's own clothing that he had worn the day he was taken, they were now clean." Izaya looked at them, he replied " Ya the bath really helped." Jun said to him walking out the door, "Come out to the living area when you're ready. Don't take long or I will have to come for you." Izaya turned to look in to the long mirror that was beside him, he saw more than enough black and blue for a life time. His eyes looked from his face, neck, chest, torso, thighs and legs; he didn't want to even think of what his backside looked like. He closed his eyes, turned around and began dressing himself.

Staggering out to the living area he saw the monster sitting on the dreaded couch. Shizuo must have sensed the fear that Izaya presented to the room, "do not worry nothing bad will happen to you today." He said smiling. He stood up and Izaya noticed that he must have changed his clothes somewhere, because he was now wearing a perfectly tailored shirt with a vest and tie, and trousers. Izaya stood there envisioning Shizuo's muscles, his perfect body that was now covered; leaving not much to the imagination of how toned he really was. Izaya for some reason began to blush some. Izaya was not gay but he had recognized that Shizuo was a gorgeous man. He noticed Shizuo looked at him and quickly averted his eyes elsewhere. Shizuo smirked.

Shizuo, Jun, and Izaya had entered into a new car this time, it was a very expensive car. Izaya thought it might have been a Mercedes or lexus, he didn't know cars that well as he did not drive, nor did he care too. Jun drove, while they sat in the back. Izaya sat as far as he could from Shizuo, hugging the car door almost. Shizuo just sat with his legs crossed staring out the window, "I said you can relax today, I will not hurt you. Think of today as opposite day." He turned and smiled at Izaya. Izaya thought creepy, but was curious as to what he was going to propose. "Today, I am going to treat you to food, shopping and some trusted freedom. You must be hungry, if I recall the only food that you had to eat was when you met that *fucking, spoiled prick, son of a bitch Kasuka." *(Shizuo got all heated up when talking about Kasuka.) Izaya sat there thinking and startled at his outburst. "ummm….(his tummy grumbled)I am a bit hungry." Izaya said, not wanting to admit anything to him, but he was totally famished.

"First things first, let's eat." Shizuo said to Jun. He asked, "Where to?" Shizuo replied, "The office of course." The office being his place of dealings, a fancy restaurant that he had established as his place of work. Basically, he chose it as his spot where he dealt with Yakuza shit when it wasn't violent, sometimes. He just paid the owner to shut up and let him do as he pleases. Of course, he pays for his meals and drinks, as he would not want his "office" to close down. So thoughtful.

They arrived parking out front, and some people recognized who Shizuo was instantly moving out of his way. They all entered the establishment and everyone who was eating looked his way. His presence was known at that point, Izaya was kind of embarrassed to be with him; even though it was against his will. Izaya was used to being of the dark, hidden and out of sight. He always tried to be out of the spot light. To him this was unreal. They sat down at their table booth, rather large and very comfortable Izaya thought. A man walked over who was most likely the owner, he began some idle chit chat with Shizuo. After a few words were exchanged, "well then, what can I get you today?" Shizuo replied, "The usual, and bring him water." He pointed to Izaya. "Very good, I will be back with your drinks."

They all sat in silence for about 5 minutes until the owner came back with Izaya's water, a two drinks for him and Jun. "I will have the waitress bring out your meals when ready, excuse me." The owner said before easing away from the table.

TBC...

* * *

Thanks cloudsofsand for idea, but I didn't use in the way you wanted but tubbies are always nice. hehe

sorry had to put off shiki in plot for a few, cuz with my brain is all over the place I keep coming up with new twists.


End file.
